The Great Co. War
On 2/26/1725 (2011) the Co. Rangers declared war on Viceroyalty Co., this would lead to some of the largest sea and land battles ever. The War Begins On 2/25/1725, Viceroyalty Co. intercepted very important information. A spy recorded a conversation between the Co.Rangers and Royale Imperial Co. In this message, the Co. Rangers offered to make an alliance with Royale Imperial Co. turn on Viceroyalty Co. and divide the plunder amongst themselves. The Spy reported this and Viceroyalty Co.'s Army went into action. The First Strike Viceroyalty Co. and their allies Skull's Marines decided to attack first. Late at night they boarded Cadet's ship and arrested him. He was taken prisoner and his ship was taken under control. The Marines interrogated Cadet asking him the Location of Pearson Wright. It was revealed Pearson was on Rumrunner island and the Marines and Viceroyalty Co. sailed there. Pearson Wright was found AFK, and Viceroyalty Co. attempted to use a staff glitch to crash him. Some of the Co. Rangers messed this up. However, after a few battles, Driftwood Island was under Viceroyal Control. The First SVS The next day, Pearson Wright challenged Robert Mcroberts to Svs. Robert wanted to do both SVS and PVP however Pearson Wright who is a terrible PVPer demanded they only do SVS, robert took him up on that. The EITC Alliance, which was the Co. Empire, Black Officers, and Co. Rangers sailed for Spain. Viceroyalty Co., the Skull's Marines, and RAD A L E R T, sailed for France. Luck was with the Spanish and the tide turned in their favour early on. The French were in a desperate position until Marie Antoinette took control of the fleet. She skillfully directed it, and managed to close the gap by a lot, however disaster struck. Due to extreme lag, Matthew Daggermenace, Robert Mcroberts and Captain Rad all got Dc. The Spanish soon unleashed a furious counter attack. Robert managed to get back on and ordered the fleet to run. After sailing for a hour the most of Spanish ported and claimed the day, however the French then came in and sunk the remainder of the Spanish Fleet. All spanish ships soon ported and the French were the only ones left. They claimed that Pearson Wright never said when the svs ended, so when all of one side gave up the other would win. The French said they had won the day. Soon after fierce negotiations by both sides, it was declared a "Draw" and there would be another svs tomorrow, because the rules had not been stated. The Second SVS The PVP Phase The Third SVS Victory! Treaty of Surrender On 2/27/1725(2011), the Forces of the EITC met with diplomats from Skull's Marines, Viceroyalty Co., and R.A.D A L E R T. Many EITC were opposed to the surrender, but the leaders decided they needed to make peace so they would not lose mose men and power. The Treaty was as follows Terms of Surrender of the Armies, Navies and Marines of the EITC Article 1-Royalty *All Royal Titles of RAD A L E R T are to be recognized. *John Breasly's Title as King of England is to be recognized. *Pearson Wrights claim to King of Spain is recognized, as is Hannah Bluefeather's claim to Empress of Austria. *Luuluu, is denied his title of King of Spain but is allowed to retain his title of Emperor of Austria Article 2-Land *All land claims of Viceroyalty Co. are to be recognized, and permanently ceded from the EITC. *These include the Servers of Vachira, Tortos, Savica, Levica, and Mondana. *EITC lands on the "A" servers are recognized. Article 3-EITC Titles/Alliances *After a EITC guild signs this their allies will not be attacked. *Captain Leon is not the head of the EITC *No signatories may have an alliance with the Co. Empire. Article 4-Surrender *All EITC armies, navies, and marines are to report to Ile e'table de porc on Tortos. *They are to lay down their arms, and then will be set free. Signed by; ''-Robert Mcroberts-Viceroyalty Co.'' ''-Captin Skull X-Skull's Marines'' ''-Matthew Daggermeanace-Rad A L E R T'' ''-Duchess of Amenois-Rad A L E R T'' ''-Captian Rad- Rad A L E R T'' ''-Cadet- Co. Rangers'' ''-Marie Antonite-Co. Rangers and Rad A L E R T'' ''-Cad Bane- Co. Empire'' ''-Johnny Goldtimbers- Black Officers'' Co Empire is yet to sign. Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Wars Category:In-game Events Category:Peace/war declarments Category:EITC Category:POTCO